Rainy
by AliceUnknown
Summary: "It's raining." And it was. It really was.


.~.~.~.

"It's raining."

At this, Kyon reluctantly gazed at the window by his side.

_Yes. Yes it is._

Actually, raining would be a bit of an understatement. Sheets of rain were bombarding the streets, possibly mixed with flecks of hail, judging by the added volume. There wasn't so much as a peek of the usually cerulean skies through the massively thick, dark grey clouds. Overall, it was a pretty dreary day.

But Kyon had been focusing more on the lesson plan the teacher was discussing. Of course, with her impossibly flawless **grades **(Kyon preferred this word instead of _**intelligence**_), Haruhi could stare mindlessly out that glass window as long as she pleased. But others, who were _not_ gifted with godly powers and such- the normal people- had to actually pay attention.

So he replied with a simple, "Yeah," and continued to scribble down notes.

Yet Haruhi, persistent as always, would not let the matter drop. "It bothers me."

"Tch," Kyon mumbled under his breath. Well, knowing Haruhi, he wasn't going to be concentrating on his notes anytime soon. "Why? It's never bothered you before..."

Although his back was still turned to her, he could feel the shrug she emitted. "I don't know. It just does."

"Ah," Kyon mumbled, returning to the chalkboard. _Please don't say anything, please don't say any-_

"Jeez." And Kyon kissed his remaining chances of getting an A on the exam they had the next day away. "It better let up soon. We were supposed to start filming outside today."

"Well," Kyon sighed. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop raining for a while." He arched a brow, "And what do you mean 'filming'. I thought we finished that stuff a while ago."

Haruhi turned her head, which rested on her hand, her elbow propped on the desk. She had obviously wanted him to ask her this. "Are you kidding? We still have another whole story arch with Mikuru's Adventures to do. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

"Ah," he said flatly, the enthusiasm completely drained from his voice. He really would rather not have to go through the torture that was Haruhi's short films.

She sighed (hissed may be a more proper term) at his lifeless response. It would probably make her the happiest person alive to go over each and every detail of her cruel ideas for her next story, but unfortunately, Kyon wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. Not today. Not right now, at least.

The bell rang at that moment, a give and take- for Kyon wouldn't have to sit through Haruhi's dreaded ideas, but he still had about half a page of vital notes he didn't write down. Buuuut, he assumed he'd take the latter anyways.

It just so happened that he tripped over, of all things, a pencil, and stumbled right into the hazard that was Haruhi Suzumiya in a bad mood.

Apparently, Kyon's force was enough to knock Haruhi to the floor, also, in turn, making her spill the contents of her not-entirely closed backpack all over the floor.

He could practically see the flames erupting over her growling body.

"Oh, ah, sorry," he hastily apologized as her bent over, picking up books that had reached his feet. One of which was not a textbook, folder or composition book, but instead, an almost puny looking book only a little bigger than the size of Kyon's hand. "Oh, what's this-?"

"Give that back!" Haruhi yelled as she snatched the book away from his hands before he could properly read the title. "I've got it," she spat, referring to the books that were dotted all over the floor. "Just, tell everyone else that the Brigade meeting is canceled for today. I'm going home as soon as I can." She shoved things messily back into the backpack, giving off a bad aura.

"Um, okay," Kyon said, waving as he slowly exited the classroom. Well, what else could he have done? That God over there could have killed him if he tried to help, so...

.~.~.~.

**Hey, so I may or may not continue this, based on time and, of course, reviews. So, please please review~! Sorry, this was just what came to mind when I opened up a blank word document o.o I do, though, have a second part planned out for this, so I will continue it, if I can.**

**: : . SO REVIEW PLEASE . : :**


End file.
